1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic substitute cigarette, particularly to an electronic substitute cigarette with profile similar to a real cigarette, which can give user a true tactility like conventional smoking.
2. Background
Although it has become a common sense that smoking is harmful to the health. Statistics show that every year as much as several millions people die from smoking. However, there are still about one billion users in the world and the number is continuously expanding.
Nicotine is the major active ingredient in the cigarette, which can produce a large amount of tar mist accompanied by the combustion of cigarette in case of smoking. Such tar mist coming into the pulmonary alveoli shall be quickly absorbed to produce a sense of euphoria similar to stimulant, and thus make the smoker addicted. Therefore, it is extremely difficult for smokers to quit smoking even though smoking may incur serious respiratory diseases and cancer.
Nicotine is the alkaloid of small molecule. In small dosage it hardly does harm to the health, of which, half-life inside the blood is extremely short. Tar is the major harmful substance as produced by combustion of the tobacco, which is composed of hundreds of ingredients, including dozens of carcinogens. Therefore, many cigarette substitutes containing nicotine but tar have emerged, such as “nicotine patch”, “nicotine mouthwash”, “nicotine gum” and “nicotine beverage”. Most of such substitutes are made of pure nicotine. As such products fail to cater to actual smoking habitants of smokers, they are unlikely to become the smoking-quit products or cigarette substitutes in real means although they are hazards as brought forth by the tar.
In view of the issues, some substitute cigarettes normally including mouthpiece, battery, liquid chamber and atomizer are provided in the prior arts, such as e-smoking device. User sucks the electronic smoking device through a mouthpiece, the battery electrifies the electronic smoking device, then the liquid in the liquid chamber flows into the atomizing chamber for atomization and gives off the aerosol out of the mouthpiece, this electronic smoking device doesn't generate tar and other hazard substances, so as not to be harmful to your health; but it also let user has the excited feeling like smoking, it can be used to help user to give up smoking and also be used for user to suck in no-smoking sites. However, as shown in International Patent Application No. PCT/CN2005/000337, the dimension of the electronic cigarette integrated with circuit panel, atomizer and liquid chamber is obviously larger than that of traditional cigarette. Furthermore, the traditional cigarette holder adopts plastic simulated cigarette mouthpiece, and this kind of mouthpiece is made of hard plastic, be short of true feeling of smoking.